


Anything for Handsome Jack

by ClockworkJamboree



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkJamboree/pseuds/ClockworkJamboree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handsome Jack has a few odd fetishes that Nisha isn't really into. Luckily for him, his number 1 fan is always eager to indulge him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for Handsome Jack

Jack sat comfortably enough in his chair, feet up on his desk, holding a small package in his hands and examining the writing closely. ‘Eros Ovixatrine’ was emblazoned across the front and Jack scoffed. The medical sounding name was probably to ward off suspicion in regard to just what the pills were for when it came to anyone not particularly creative in the bedroom, or at least, it would have had that effect were it not for the words ‘They’re egg-celent!’ written underneath.

Subtle.

He flipped the pack over, briefly running his finger along the instructions. Something about ‘don’t take while pregnant’ and ‘only take two’ or something. Safety was for chumps. And besides, it’s not like he was the one taking these.

And as if on queue, there was the crackle of static at his desk, his secretaries voice coming through in that bored official Hyperion tone, “Sir, a Mr. Vasquez is here to see you. Again. Am I just sending him off with another warning, or…”

“No, no, no wait, hold up. I actually called old wallethead here this time, let him in.”

“Yes, sir.”

The static crackle of the speaker cut off abruptly and, shortly after, the door to his office opened and a rather large man made his way in, nervous looking, glancing around as though he expected the worst of… Something.

“Hhheeeyyy, wallethead! How’s it going, champ! Lemme tell ya, today is your lucky day. I don’t do this often. ‘Cept for that Nakayamatamawhateverwhocares guy. Bbbuuuut he’s on leave, so.”

Vasquez instantly stopped, straightening his back at the sound of Jack’s voice. He seemed to respond almost eagerly to the derogatory nickname, even though it no longer held relevance. Not since he’d begun hair treatments, a lush, full head of hair complete with beard having grown in almost overnight. But he still appreciated the nickname, taking it a sign of his clearly close friendship with Jack.

“So, uh. What can I do for you, Handsome Jack, sir?”

Jack looked him up and down, rubbing his chin. He wasn’t scrawny like Nakayama, which was a little disappointing. One of his favourite things about that little guy was the huge, swelling belly on that small frame. But, well. It was either this or calling in Timothy. Which he was still absolutely going to do later.

“Take, say… Three of these,” Jack said, tossing the Eros box to Vasquez and rolling his eyes as the man fumbled with it before getting a firm grasp. He seemed confused at first, not entirely understanding what it was, closely examining it.

“What, uh… What… Exactly are these? It says to take two, I mean, I don’t—“

“You talk a lot for a guy who wants to impress his boss, anyone ever tell you that, wallethead?” Jack’s eyes narrowed and Vasquez instantly shut his mouth, opening the box and pulling out a slide of pills, staring at it, uncertain. Then again, when Handsome Jack himself called you into his office and asked for something, you didn’t say no.

People who said no were rarely heard of again.

“See, we all have needs. And sometimes, you gotta go out of your way to get ‘em. Nisha’s a lovely woman, I mean, hell, I’d marry her if she was the marryin’ type. Or I was. Been down that road, not great, wouldn’t recommend it—Anyway. Like I was saying, sometimes you have to go… Elsewhere.”

It took Hugo a moment to fully grasp what was being said. Was the Handsome Jack referring to some kind of sexual act here? Were these some kind of… Aphrodisiac? He was vaguely aware of Eros, everyone was, they were a big company. They made some of the best sex products in the galaxy, if not the best.

So for Jack to be calling him in here and throwing him an Eros box and telling him to take what was inside… He’d dreamed of this very moment for a long time. This was way better than the time Jack spat on him, and he hadn’t even started yet. This would be one for the diary.

Without a second thought, he popped three pills out, downing them without pausing for breath. And then he waited. He didn’t feel any different, other than the initial excitement about getting sexual with his obvious crush.

Jack removed his feet from the desk, instead choosing to lean forward on it. “Take your shirt off, pumpkin. Let’s see what you got under there.”

Would Jack be taking off his clothes too at any point? Now that would be something. But again, Vasquez didn’t so much as hesitate, removing his jacket and shirt as quickly as his hands could manage. Jack clicked his tongue as his eyes traveled over the other man’s body, taking it in. Very different from Nakayama. A lot fuzzier, for one, he looked kind of bearlike with all that softness and hair.

“You’re already kinda soft ‘round the belly there… Jeez, mighta been a wasted opportunity pickin’ you,” Jack mused, tapping the metal clasp on his chin in thought.

“Uh… Sir?”

“You… Do know what you took, right? Oh, man, you don’t, do ya? You got no idea,” Jack laughed, leaning back in his seat and clapping his hands together. This would be good.

Before Vasquez could make any further questions, a loud, audible gurgle came from his stomach and he gave a soft groan, placing a hand on it. The sound continued and Jack just grinned, leaning forward again and just… Watching.

Jack knew it was going to take a while, but even as he sat watching over the next fifteen minutes, he never looked any less thrilled at the sight of Vasquez’s belly growing in size. It doubled, tripled, Jack was glad he decided to throw in the extra pill there just to really see the best of the results here. Vasquez was beginning to sweat, gritting his teeth as his hands rubbed at his growing stomach, the reality of the situation settling in with him.

And he had to admit, he… Wasn’t opposed to it. Especially if this is what it took to get with Handsome Jack. The thought of that alone made this exciting, but anything was exciting to him given the most he was used to was the odd blowjob of a higher up while he delivered mail.

“Jeez, it’s still goin’ there, huh? Lay down, champ. Make yourself comfortable,” Jack said with a smirk as he rose to his feet, watching as Vasquez awkwardly lowered himself to the floor. Jack paced over to him, slowly, raising a boot to gently rest on his stomach, watching as it still slowly grew.

“S-Sir… I, uh… Is this… Safe?”

“Psh, if everything was ‘safe’ then nothing would be excited. Enjoy yourself, cupcake, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Or, maybe this could even be regular if you play your cards right.”

Vasquez’s eyes lit up at the suggestion before he groaned again, stomach letting out a final, loud gurgle before there was silence. Was that it? Had it finished growing? Jack looked down at the man’s swelled belly, covered in a dark fuzz but the unmistakable shape of eggs still protruded in places and Jack gave a soft, content sigh. It was a hell of a sight.

Slowly, Jack lowered himself to a squatting position, hesitating for a moment. He could feel a light flush on his cheeks as his hand reached out, hovering over one of the protrusions, and Vasquez swore that he seemed… Nervous? Flustered?

“Are you alright?”

Jack quickly snapped out of it and shot the man a glare which quickly shut him up. Jack lightly ran his hand over the small bumps, and as he did, he could hear the gentle ‘clack’ that the eggs made as they shifted to move against each other. He bit his lip, his other hand awkwardly pressing against the crotch of his jeans and the outline of his dick. Even this much was enough for him, but… It could be better. It could always be better.

And Vasquez certainly hadn’t failed to notice the outline of the boner, an obvious redness to his cheeks that was only partially caused by the heat and the sweating of carrying far too many eggs. Jack rose back to his feet and crossed his arms, tilting his head and smirking.

“Kiss the boots, pumpkin.”

Vasquez didn’t hesitate, though it did take him some time to carefully move onto his hands and knees, belly lightly touching the ground as he lowered himself. He kissed Jacks boots, starting at the toe and working his way up the length of them, first one, and then the other, only stopping to wince or groan at the feeling of eggs shifting inside of him.

It wasn’t an unpleasant experience, he had to admit. He felt so full, so heavy. He could have sworn he could feel every egg individually moving inside of him.

He continued to kiss Jack’s boots, Jack still occasionally palming the front of his jeans, until Vasquez let out a particularly pained groan that made him stop, recoiling back and clutching his gut.

“Ooohhhh here we go, hhheeere we go, this is where it gets good. Might wanna take off your pants there, wallethead.”

Vasquez wasn’t entirely sure what he meant until the realization hit him like a tonne of bricks. These eggs weren’t just going to disappear. They had to come out somehow. He panicked, realizing he could feel it, he could feel them traveling down, through his colon, and realized he had nowhere near as much time as he thought he did.

Jack watched with amusement as he hastily began to undo his belt, feverishly trying to get his pants down before the first egg came out, followed by his underwear, only managing to get them down to his knees before he had to bend over, letting out a loud groan as he pushed, the first egg coming from his asshole with a slick, wet and obscene sound that made his dick twitch.

“Y’know, you’re lucky I got the self lubricating shit. I figured you’d be new to this,” Jack said, kneeling down beside the other man to get a closer look, resting his hand on Vasquez’s stomach and shuddering at the feeling of the eggs shifting around.

Vasquez couldn’t reply with anything but another loud groan, pushing another egg out as droplets of sweat fell onto the ground. It was a hell of a sight for Jack, to say the least. Egg after egg followed, each landing with a satisfying sound to the cold, hard ground of Jack’s office in a puddle of dirtied lubricant as Jack’s hand traveled in soothing motions over Vasquez’s gut, occasionally stopping to toy with some of the hair. It was impressive, even he had to admit that.

As the last egg fell, Jack’s boner was becoming almost painful, intolerable, and he was thankful it was over. It was probably more painful for him than it should have been, considering the extra pill, but this was for his entertainment after all. Vasquez was slumped on the ground, panting heavily, clutching his gut in one hand, looking up at Jack.

“You took that like a pro! Congratulations. Y’know what. I’ll let you keep all those eggs, a little souvenir from our time together. Or, first time, y’know how it is, you made the cut.”

“Th-Thank you, sir,” Vasquez half moaned the words, entirely breathless as he moved to pull his pants up, knowing he’d have to walk back to his Hyperion apartment still a complete mess and clutching an armful of eggs. It was embarrassing but… Exciting in a way of its own.

Both men were going to have a hell of a night by themselves later.


End file.
